Ascendal
Ascendal is the continent on which Angair, Harag, Oakenvale and Parisia are found. The four kingdoms are well known throughout the western world as the 4 Kingdoms of Man. The title would later be changed to the 5 Kingdoms of Man when a treaty was struck with the western island of Masaug. The name comes from the ascending of beings that have taken place on the continent. It has a variety of landscapes and biomes, from a Marshy South to the Mountainous West. It is assumed that it follows the same history as it's counterpart in the Brother Realm, as no history changes during the Realm Merge. Angair, The Breath of Kings "Want to be a hero, boy? Go to the Silver Kingdom, to the Northeast. It is said that all mighty heroes go to that land for the life of adventure." Background Angair was named after the God of Light, which shares the name. It is home to Elves and Men, and hosts the Kingdom of the Tempest Dynasty. It is considered the mightiest of all 4 Kingdoms, as it's history has it defeating any foe that dare oppose the Tempests. During the Great War, Harag and Parisia knew that if they could take the Magic Spires of Oakenvale, they would effectively cut off communication through Magic to their enemy. It was to be a final devastating blow to Angair and Oakenvale. They were only half right. The king of Angair, Siegfried, personally led his army into battle alongside the soldiers of Oakenvale and decimated the enemy forces. Crown atop his head and armed only with a shield and his scepter, he laid waste to countless men. Everyone bowed to the king of Angair by the time The Great War had ended, the world ready to live under his rule. But the king refused. The leaders of the four kingdoms met on the elven homeland of Osiris, and it was there that they worked together to form a treaty and establish the future of Menoia. The Warrior King, first of the Tempest bloodline, founded the Sages and placed his most trusted followers in command of each kingdom’s councils. He would teach the world to fight, so long as we promised to fight for ourselves and never against ourselves. Landscape Mainly made up of rivers and forests, Angair is one of the greenest provinces, located on the west of the continent, just below Parisia and beside Harag. The biome drastically changes the closer you get to Silverwind Castle, located in the mountainous reaches of the Northwest. The Silverspire City itself is one of many settlements embedded in the side of the Great White Mountains, connected by bridges to the Castle and various outposts and watchfires. Parisia, Land of Gold "You would assume that in a land ruled by gold, you would find naught but greed. Instead all you get is the insanity born of brilliance. Wonderful place, that." Background Where Angair is home to the Silver Kingdom, Parisia is the home to the most wealthy beings in the 4 Kingdoms. Traders, merchants, sellswords and metalworkers make up the denizens of this province. It is largely considered a lawful and creative home for those without the heart for battle. Territories rich with resources and safe from demons were, at the time of the Great War, always in high demand. But the Emperor of Harag had managed to conquer nearly all that Menoia had to offer, thanks in part to their unlikely friend - Parisia. The two kingdoms had formed an alliance. Parisia provided the now defunct Harag Empire with goods unavailable in the desert wastes. In return, Harag introduced technological innovation, as well as guidance in the settlement of Menoia’s warm northern territory. In modern times, Parisia has opened trading ports to all Kingdoms, improving on it's already existing riches tenfold. Landscape The plains of Parisia are dotted with large bodies of water, used as ports for trade to Koheigh and Masaug. The architecture is reminescient